


Diplomatic Visit

by R_Vizor



Series: Love Between Worlds [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vizor/pseuds/R_Vizor
Summary: It had been five months since Yuga was defeated and Lorule was restored, and Ravio was now a quiet merchant in his homeland. However, much to his dismay, it had also been five months since Princess Zelda and Link went back to their own kingdom, Hyrule. He never had the chance to properly thank them for saving his life and his world, especially the brave knight he helped during his quest, as the passage between the two worlds disappeared abruptly after the defeat of Yuga.Five months later, on his day off, he certainly was not expecting any visit...
Relationships: Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Love Between Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Diplomatic Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, so I apologize if there's any typo mistake or words I forgot to erase during the writing sessions.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this harmless little story!

"*Yawn*."

Ravio was standing in the middle of his shop. Today was his day-off, which explained the relative mess in it. His pet-bird Sheerow mimicked his yawn before flying above the dozens of items laying around.

"Stop mocking me little bird, this is my day off, I can be tired and sleep all day long if I want to", he said.

After rubbing his eyes, the shopper wandered around the room, carefully avoiding all the objects on the floor. He moved the curtains aside and took a look outside.

"What a beautiful day, Sheerow! The sun is shining, and I feel good... I guess today's going to be a fantastic day!"

At this exact moment, someone knocked on his door three times. Surprised, Ravio turned around and stood still a couple of seconds.

"I wasn't expecting anybody...", he thought. "Coming!", he shouted at the door.

Hoping over a bag of bombs, he quickly reached the door, unlocked it and opened it.

"Hello, Ravio!"

The shopper could not believe his eyes: Link was standing in front of him. He was a tall man, a little taller than Ravio, wearing a green shirt and blue trousers, with blonde middle-length hair.

"Link? What... What are you doing here?", Ravio asked.

The sight of the Hylian brought a lot of thoughts back to the Lorulean. After all, Link saved both the kingdom of Hyrule and Lorule several months ago, something Ravio had never been able to thank him for as the two worlds got separated as soon as Yuga got defeated. However, Link was definitively standing before him, in flesh and bones, smiling in front of the morning sun.

"Well, it turned out Zelda was very keen on finding a way back to Lorule", answered the Hylian. "And, from what she told me, Princess Hilda also worked very hard to restore the link between our worlds."  
"But... When did you do all that?"  
"It was a non-stop work these past months!", Link replied with a smile. "We secured the pathway a week ago. After final tests, the passage was declared safe and Princess Hilda officially invited Zelda and I, for the very first diplomatic visit from Hyrule to Lorule!"  
"Incredible, incredible... But why are you here alone? Shouldn't you be at the castle with the princesses?", Ravio asked.  
"Oh, I thought it wouldn't be right if both Lorulean heroes weren't at the castle, so I came to bring you to the castle! And... I wanted to see you again, after all we went through..."

Ravio's heart skipped a beat at these words, and he instantly blushed.

"Are you going to let me wait outside though?", Link asked with a cheeky smile.  
"Oh! No no, please come in!"

The Lorulean opened the door wide, and let his friend penetrate inside the building.  
"Sorry about the mess", he apologized. "I didn't expect any visit..."

Ravio glared at the Hylian while he surveyed the room. He was still struggling to accept the fact the handsome Hylian was truly standing in front of him. He almost forgot how his long strand of blond hair fell across his face, how intense his blue eyes were, and...

"You didn't change at all, did you?", Link asked, bursting Ravio's bubble of thoughts.  
"Well, you... You didn't change either. You seem to be doing good."  
"Yes, yes, I'm good. How about you though? Are you sick with these red cheeks or what?"

Link turned around and brushed Ravio's purple hair aside to check the temperature of his forehead, gently placing his right palm on it, which only made the Lorulean blush even more.

"N... No, no! I'm fine!", he answered, backing down a little.

Link looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

"Yes, you do look fine."

Ravio's heart almost imploded upon hearing these words. Struggling to catch his breath, he opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something. No sound came out of it however, and he shook his head.

"I... I should go prepare myself. The... The princesses must be waiting for us."

He stormed through the room and went in the back shop to change his clothes.

"Oh, right, the princesses! You may want to bring a pair of clothing, by the way", Link replied.  
"What do you mean?", Ravio asked, through the wooden door.  
"Well, all four of us will sleep in the castle."

The Lorulean opened the door, hiding his topless body behind it.  
"Are you kidding me? We're sleeping at the castle?"  
"Yes we do. Now hurry up Ravio, we need to get going!"

The Lorulean closed back the door. After quickly washing his face, he picked up his best-looking tunic and looked at him in the mirror. Noticing his cowlicks, he tried to restyle his purple hair and was finally ready. His tunic was nowhere near as chic as Link's shirt, but it was all he had. He left the backroom to rejoin the Hylian.

"Let's go!", Ravio said while walking towards the door. "Sheerow, I'll be back tomorrow, don't wreck anything, ok?", he asked his bird as it chirped back.  
"This tunic looks good on you", Link said.  
"Don't lie to me, I know I don't look as classy as you."  
"You know, sometimes I believe simplicity is what suits us best."

The Lorulean blushed again, but decided to hide it by asking Link about Hyrule. The pair talked about their respective worlds and what they did since the restoring of Lorule, and they soon reached the castle. The guards lead them to the Throne's room, where the two princesses were waiting.

"Finally!", shouted Princess Hilda as she stood up from the throne. "We were starting to wonder whether you two got lost!", she added in a playful laugh.  
"I... We...", started a discountenanced Ravio.  
"Please excuse us, Princess", Link picked up, kneeling down. "I slowed down the poor Ravio with my talking."  
"Stop kidding, Link. And drop the formalities: call me Hilda."  
"As you wish, Hilda", he answered with a smile.  
"And it goes for the both of us. Long time no see Ravio", said Princess Zelda.  
"Y... Yes. It is a pleasure to see you, Prin... Zelda", answered the Lorulean, bowing to the Hylian princess.

For the four young people, the rest of the day was spent talking about their past adventures, but also about the future now that the link was restored. It was decided they would often visit each other, not only as diplomats, but as friends. Princess Hilda showed all the nooks of her castle to her guests, and they all finished the day by a good, nourishing dinner in the dining room. All four of them wanted this day to never end, but alas, the royal obligations of the princesses would soon force them to go back to their people. Link and Princess Zelda would sleep at the castle, before returning to Hyrule in the morning.

Everyone wished a good night to each other, and they all went to their room. Ravio sat on his bed and looked outside of his window. There was no cloud in sight, only the bright, half-full moon, lighting up the fields of Lorule. He sighed at the thought of his friends' departure.

"Today was a good day", he thought. "The two princesses seems to be doing good and... And... I just wished he could stay longer. Even just as a friend, I..."  
Someone knocked on his door. He got us from his bed and went to open the door: his heart skipped a bit when he saw Link, waiting outside his room.

"Sorry to bother you Ravio, I... Can I come in for a minute?"  
"Oh, yes, yes!"

Link calmly stepped into the room. Ravio closed the door behind him, and watched the Hylian's back.

"Ravio, I... I forgot something?"  
"You... You forgot something?", asked Ravio, puzzled. "You mean, in this room?"  
"You could say that", Link answered as he turned around.

Without warning, he crossed the room to stop a few inches away from Ravio's face, who was pushed against the wooden door and whose cheeks turned red in return.  
"So, what... What did you... Forget?", the Lorulean asked in a trembling voice.

For sole answer, Link leaned forward and kissed him in a long, passionate kiss. At the touch of the Hylian wet lips, Ravio closed his eyes and felt a shiver throughout his body. When the two men parted, he kept his eyes closed for several seconds, as if he wanted to soak in the moment. When he reopened them, a troubled and embarrassed Link was standing in front of him.

"I... I... Sorry, this... This wasn't right. I... I should go. Please forget what happened.", he said, and his left hand reached the door knob.

However, Ravio was not moving, and he blocked the door with his entire body.

"You can't say that", he replied in a firm, yet slightly out-of-breath voice. "You can't... You can't barge in someone's room, give them the most passionate kiss of their life and then just leave! You... Why didn't you say anything before doing it?"

The Hylian did not answer, his eyes still gazing at the door knob.

"Besides, I don't want to forget", Ravio continued.

Link raised his head and look at the Lorulean in the eyes. His dark green eyes were firmly set on the Hylian, despite the oh-so apparent embarrassment Ravio was filled with. Link released the door knob and took a deep breath.

"Sorry Ravio. I felt so confident about it all day, but never felt the courage to talk to you about it. As my departure drew closer and closer, I kinda... Panicked. I am deeply sorry."  
"Your apologies are accepted...", pouted the Lorulean.  
"So... Can I kiss you?", Link asked, leaning forward once more.  
"Y... Yes..."

The two men shared another long kiss. When their wet lips parted, no word was spoken this time. They breathed heavily, before kissing several more time.

"Link, I...", started Ravio. "I thought about you so much... Hoping that one day, we would meet again..."  
"So did I, Ravio. I... I have dreamt of this a hundred times."  
"Link..."  
"You know, after all that happened here in Lorule, Yuga, the monsters, the princesses, the Triforce... I realized you were always by my side. Granted, you did get a lot of rupees from me..."  
"You know I'm a merchant before all!", Ravio replied with an embarrassed laugh, turning his head away.  
"I know, I know."

Link placed his hand on Ravio's chin and turned it back to face him.

"I didn't understand at first, but you took way more than my rupees. You... You took my heart."

He planted another slow, passionate kiss of the Lorulean's lips. When he left those, he went to the left cheek, before arriving to the neck. The first contact of his mouth with it made Ravio shiver, which was more than enough to convince Link he was on the right track. Slowly, he put his hands on his partner tunic, rubbing it gently as his lips explored the upper chest and collar bone section. The Lorulean, in answer, shyly wrapped his arms around Link, in a warm embrace.

The Hylian's appetite started to grow. His kissing frequency increased a little, and his hands found their way under the fabric of the purple cloth. He was now feeling directly the slightly cold skin of Ravio on the palm of his hands, and soon felt his newfound lover touch his hair.

"Take it off."  
"What?", Ravio asked.

Link pulled away from his arms and pointed at the purple tunic.  
"Your tunic. Take it off..."

Ravio bit his lower lip and hastily took off his upper clothing. He was now topless, only wearing black base layer bottoms and blue boxers.

"By Farore, I can't resist to that!", claimed Link.

The blonde man pushed back Ravio to the door. His kisses on his lover's neck were now more vivid, and his hands freely roamed all across the Lorulean's chest. His left hand gently squeezed the right breast of Ravio, whose breath quickly became heavier. His right hand was busy with the lower part of his upper body, caressing the belly while getting dangerously close to Ravio's underwear.

Unsure about what to do, the Lorulean suddenly grabbed Link's bottom, who arched his back in result. This seemed to fuel the Hylian's desire even more, as his left hand started to focus on Ravio's nipple while his right hand jumped straight to his crotch. He rubbed the growing manhood of his partner, and, when he felt satisfied with his work, stopped any movement from his hands.

Ravio was breathing erratically, and a quick look was all it took for Link to see the bright red face of the Lorulean. Very slowly, his lips started to go down, progressively showering Ravio's chest with kisses, with a couple of licks on each erected nipple for good measure. As he reached the end of the exposed skin, Link was on his knees. This sight made Ravio's heart get carried away: the one he loved, cherished, and desired was in a very lustful position, with his face right in front of the Lorulean's crotch.

Link rubbed Ravio's genitals through the fabric of his underwear with his right fingers, while his left ones went exploring: ass checks, thighs, calves... The Hylian ran out of patience eventually, and he carefully took off Ravio's boxers, freeing his throbbing penis in the process. After a quick stop to gaze at his lover's sex, Link slid the blue underwear all along the black base layer bottoms, gently caressing Ravio's legs at the same time, before finally throwing the boxer shorts away.

The Lorulean had his back now placed onto the wooden door, with his manhood in clear sight of his lover. An embarrassing yet very exciting situation for the young man. For both of them actually, as Link, with lust in his eyes, gently wrapped his fingers around his partner's penis. He then closed his eyes and delicately kissed its foreskin. His right hand maintained the base, while the left one softly caressed the tight skin.

This already made a small moan escape from Ravio's lips. He was hard as a rock down there, and Link was clearly enjoying it. The Hylian stopped the caresses to carefully stroke the cock of his lover. Up and down he went, with the foreskin slowly peeling away from the head of the penis. Keeping his hand in motion, he looked up and smiled at Ravio's bright red face, watching from above.

"By the Goddesses, you are so beautiful", the blonde man said. "Do you like what you're seeing? Because I sure do."

Not letting Ravio any time to answer, Link went back on the attack and licked the now exposed head of his lover's penis, which drew a louder moan from the Lorulean. Embarrassed by it, Ravio buried his face into his hands.

"You're so cute...", Link said. "I want you."

At these words, he opened his mouth wide and started sucking the tip of Ravio's dick, quickly covering it in saliva. He then went deeper, up to mid-length, using his tongue to increase the pleasure of his lover. He felt every inch of Ravio's skin, his pumping veins, and soon, his pre-cum dripping in his throat. That's when he released his hold, opened his soaking wet mouth to catch his breath, before raising his lover's manhood to lick its base. While taking care of that area, sometimes also going for the link between the penis and the testicles, he resumed the stroking with his left hand.

He then kissed the entirety of Ravio's cock in an upward motion, before swallowing most of it in his mouth. He blew his lover with fast moves, tilting his head to get as much amplitude as necessary. It worked like a charm, as Ravio moaned louder with every blow of Link's wet lisps.

"Li... Link, wait!", he shouted.

Surprised, Link stopped and took his mouth off Ravio's penis, now dripping wet with a mix of saliva and pre-cum.

"I... I was about to... Finish... But..."  
"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?", Link inquired.  
"No! No... Absolutely not, I... I just want..."  
"Yes?"

Ravio stood silent for a couple of seconds before burying his face in his hands one more time.

"Please take me...", he whispered.

Link smiled and stood back up. He hugged Ravio and leaned towards his right ear.

"Are you ready down there?", he asked.

For sole answer, Ravio frantically nodded. The Hylian directed it toward the bed, and started to undress, unbuttoning his green shirt and throwing it away, on top of Ravio's underwear. The rest of his clothes soon followed, unveiling blue boxers that did little to hide Link's erection. Ravio was not missing a thing from all this, curled up on his sheets, biting his lips with his eyes wide opened. Finally, the blonde man got completely naked, revealing his hard sex in clear sight.

"Turn around", he said as he walked towards the bed.

Ravio quickly got on all fours and presented, with a mix of shyness and pure lust, his bare ass to his lover. Link hoped onto the bed, and gently caressed his partner's smooth ass cheeks, before sliding a finger from the top to the bottom of the crack. Ravio put his head down on the sheets, as if he wanted to elevate his bottom a little more.

"I am going to start with a finger, are you okay with that?", Link asked.  
"... N... No..."  
"No?"  
"... A... A finger won't do. I want you, I need you!", Ravio answered.  
"As you wish. Tell me if it hurts."

Link softly pressed the tip of his erected penis on the edges of Ravio's hole. After several pressures, he pushed a little further and his manhood slowly penetrated the Lorulean, who gasped in return.

"Li... Link..."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes... Go... Go..."

Link started to thrust, moving his hips in slow fashion to let Ravio get accustomed to his cock. He could feel the tight inner walls of his lover get a bit more loose as he moved inside him, and, when he felt it was appropriate, he sped up, which made his breath more erratic.

Ravio buried his face inside the bed sheets most of the time, too busy with the pleasure overflowing his body. At times, however, he would take a peak, upside down, at the most intimate moment he ever shared with anybody. He would see his own erected penis was rocking back and forth in rhythm with Link's thrusts, his lover's knees next to his legs, which were still wearing their base layer bottoms, and finally his partner's hands firmly holding his bottom.

Link, him, was mostly seeing the immaculate topless body of Ravio bent in front of him, with his ass cheeks wide open vibrating every time his hips rammed his sex inside the Lorulean, and the calves of his partner, covered in black between his own legs.

For both men, each thrust brought more pleasure, with variations depending in the speed and depth of Link's movement. Ravio was especially moaning a lot, totally lost in the feelings electrifying his entire body. His knees were shaking, as if he could collapse at any moment under the sexual care of his lover.

"I am getting there", warned the Hylian.  
"So... So do I...", replied the Lorulean.

Link slowed down and pulled out of Ravio.

"Get on your back. I want to see you when we climax together...", the blonde man whispered.

Without a word, Ravio obliged and was now laying on his back, his knees bent on his belly and waiting for his partner. Link kissed him a couple of time, before re-entering for the final round. As both men were close to the end, he thrusted faster than before, making his partner manhood bounce up and down. Feeling the climax building up inside him, he increased the pace, ramming down Ravio's hole to both men pleasure.

Finally, with one final thrust, the two lovers came: Link inside Ravio, and Ravio onto in own belly, with some cum landing on Link's skin as well. The blonde man got out of the Lorulean, and kissed him multiple times.

As their lips parted, he said, out of breath:  
"I love you."

The next day, the two men tried their best not to reveal in public the crazy night they spent together, and the incredible love they shared. However, before Link and Princess Zelda departed for Hyrule, Ravio managed to hand him a small letter and to kiss him, one long and passionate time.

"Next time, I'll come to see you. Will you wait for me?", Ravio asked.  
"Indeed, I will. But please come quick, I will miss you very dearly in Hyrule…"

After one last kiss, Link put on him a strange collar holding a blue pearl that was the key to open the passage back to this homeworld. The pair then joined the two princesses and, after one last goodbye, Link and Princess Zelda departed, while silent tears rolled down the face of Ravio.


End file.
